The One Where Emma is Gone
by Lottie888
Summary: Emma is taken when Joey is left to babysit.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Friends or any of the characters in it.

The One Where Emma is Gone

_In the coffeehouse, Ross, Rachel, and Joey are talking_

Joey: I'm telling you, I can do this, you know Emma loves her uncle Joey! Come on, just let me try.

Ross: We know you want to, but we want to leave her at Monica's, since she's more…….

Rachel: responsible, and you can come over and help her.

Joey: But, hey, if she goes to Monica's, she'll sleep the whole time, Monica is so bor…

_Monica and Chandler come in._

Monica: I'M BORING!

Joey: No, no, no um…..I was saying boringly funny!

Rachel: Joey, I don't think that makes sense.

Monica: I'm responsible and fun!!

Ross: Guys come on, we don't want what happened at Thanksgiving again.

Joey: But look on the bright side, your not dead!

Chandler: Yes Joe we can all see that.

Joey: Come on guys, just give me a chance.

Rachel: Well okay, fine, it's alright with me.

Ross: Yeah I guess.

_End of scene._

_Joey is in his apartment with Emma, when the doorbell rings._

Joey: Just a minute, I gotta baby in here!

Voice form the door: Help, it's an emergency!!

_Joey gets up and goes to the door, a distraught woman is on her knees._

Joey: Are you okay? I better go get Monica!

Woman: No, no, I just need a Tylenol and a phone.

Joey: Well, in that case. How you doin?

Woman: Excuse me?!

Joey: Oh sorry, right the phones right there, and I'll go across the hall to get the tylenol. Oh, can you watch Emma for a second?

Woman: Who?

Joey: Oh, the baby, sorry. What's your name?

Woman: Grace, Grace McMurphey. Sure.

_Joey runs across the hall._

Joey: Hey, Mon, do you have a Tylenol?

Monica: Yeah sure, your head bothering you? Wait, who's watching Emma?

Joey: Oh, I'm fine, the tylenol's for Grace, she's watching Emma.

Monica: Joey! Get back in there.

_She shoves the Tylenol in his hand, and pushes him out the door._

_Back in Joey's apartment._

Grace: Oh, you're back. Thank god! Emma started to cry and looked tired, so I put her in her crib.

Joey: Oh thanks, I'll go check on her.

_Joey sees the back of Emma's head and a lump under a blanket._

Grace: Thanks for everything! I've really gotta go.

_End of scene._

_Rachel comes in to Joey's apartment._

Rachel: So Joey, how'd it go?

Joey: Great! She's been sleeping for a while now.

Rachel: Oh okay, I'll go check on her.

_Joey opens the fridge and stares in it, when he hears Rachel scream._

Rachel: Oh my god! Oh my god!

Joey: What? What?

Rachel: Where's Emma?

Joey: She's in her crib, _Joey walks in to Rachel's room. _Right here, see.

Rachel: It's a doll!!

Joey: Oh my god! The lady took Emma!

Rachel: WHAT! YOU LET A LADY TAKE MY BABY!

Joey: Ummmm, she was only alone with her for like a minute.

Rachel: YOU LEFT EMMA WITH A STRANGER, ALONE!!

Joey: I was getting her a Tylenol.

Rachel: So you left Emma alone with her!! Joey, you are in soo much trouble.

_The phone rings and Rachel runs to pick it up._

Voice: If you want your baby back, you'll have to pay.

_A baby is crying in the back round._

_End of episode._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel just got the phone call from Emma's kidnapper and is crying in Ross's arms.

Rachel: I just…. I…… I want my baby back. I don't know what to do….. and…… I'm just so scared of what will happen.

Ross: Don't worry, we'll find her. The police are trying really hard. Joey is giving them a complete description.

In Joey's apartment, Joey is describing the kidnapper to a police officer. Monica is pacing in the background.

Joey: Okay so, she had like brown hair, and um… oh yeah, she had blue eyes. Whoa was she hot.

Monica: Joey!! Monica slaps Joey across the head.

Joey: Sorry. God, I feel so bad. I just left her alone. How could I of trusted her.

Officer: Well, you're helping us a lot right now. Do you remember anything else?

Joey: Um……. Wait, she had a little tattoo on her neck of a butterfly. Does that help?

Officer: Yes, yes. Thank you very much.

End of scene.

Phoebe is with Rachel walking around the streets searching for any sign of hope.

Rachel: Phoebe, do you really think they'll find her?

Phoebe: I know so. She'll be home by tomorrow.

Rachel: I hope so. I mean A lady with grocery bags bumps in to Rachel. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck.

Phoebe: Oh, let me help you. You look like you've had a rough day.

Lady: Tell me about it. But something good did come out of it.

Phoebe: Oh, that's good. What kind of something.

Lady: That's really not your business. I've got a new baby at home.

The lady walks off and hails a cab.

Rachel: Boy, that was weird.

Phoebe: She took Emma, I know she did.

Rachel: What? You don't know that.

Phoebe: Rachel, you know I'm right about these things, let's just follow her!

Phoebe slides in to her cab and Rachel and her speed off toward the lady's cab.

Rachel: Hurry Phoebe, Hurry!

Phoebe: Call Monica and Ross. They can bring the cops.

Rachel: What am I supposed to tell them? Um Officer, my friend thinks that this lady we bumped in to kidnapped my baby!?

Phoebe: Joey will know what she looks like! Call! Call!

The phone rings and Joey picks up.

Joey: Hello?

Rachel: Hey, Joey, we think we found who took Emma. Tell the cops to come meet us at the big tall building on 24th street.

Joey: Oh, okay. What did she look like?

Rachel: Um, brown hair, I think her eyes were green, or blue, oh and she had a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck.

Joey: THAT'S HER!

Rachel: Hurry up then!!

Police officers are surrounding the building the lady went in. Rachel is hugging Ross, tears running down her cheek.Suddenly the door opens.

Rachel: Emma!!

Ross: She's alive!

Officer carrying Emma: She's gonna be okay. We've got to take her to the hospital. We think her kidnapper has hurt her. Her legs are all bruised up.

Rachel: I'm just glad we found her! Mommy's here. It's okay now. Rachel starts crying tears of joy and sadness.

End of scene.

Everyone is standing around Emma in the hospital.

Joey: Guys, I'm just so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you'll forgive me one day.

Rachel: Joey, of course we will.

Chandler: Who couldn't love a stupid babysitter who leaves kids alone with creepy strangers?

Monica: Chandler, stop ruining the moment.

Phoebe: It wouldn't be normal if Chandler didn't make retarded jokes at everything.

Ross: Guys, be quiet, Emma's sleeping.

Everyone stand around Emma, smiling.

The End!


End file.
